


Fragrant Kimchi Drabble

by AwkwardSweatyCabages



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluffy, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Hong Kong, Happy Ending, Love, takes place during WWII
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-11
Packaged: 2018-04-03 22:52:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4117657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardSweatyCabages/pseuds/AwkwardSweatyCabages
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Im Yong Soo is going to fight in Japan. The day before he goes, him and his buddies go to a strip club near the army base. Im Yong Soo meets a man whom he wants to love and cherish forever while there and spends the entire night with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fragrant Kimchi Drabble

The air smelled of smoke and alcohol and the background had loud music and whistles from pigs gawking at the strippers. Usual club scene, most thought.

Im Yong Soo, in the classic club scene. He was quite young and fresh to this situation but he seemed to fit right in. He gawked at the dancers and slipped some ones into their G-Strings.

He was just 18 years old and he was going to war. The year was 1941. He was going to fight in Japan for the allied side. It was dangerous but he chose to fight in the war so he was willing to die to save those who couldn’t fight.

He had one more night in town before flying to Japan so his friends took him to a strip club near the base to let loose.

“God, look at these babes!” his friend whooed at some dancers swinging on a pole. “Don’t ya just wanna touch em?!”

“I guess,” Yong Soo was one to talk big but not one to actually touch. “Dude, can you order me another drink?”

“Yeah man.”

The speakers then rang out over the noise. “Attention ladies and gentlemen. Please welcome your favorite hottie to the stage. Rich Boy.”

The crowd roared in excitement.

Guess she’s pretty good. Yong Soo thought.

A figure came out from behind the curtains. It was curvy and very feminine. The figure revealed itself to the light and that was no lady. It was a man.

He was very petite and small and his face was so white from all of the makeup that you could practically see right through his porcelain face.

He grabbed the pole and swung himself around. His legs latched onto the bar and he stretched his body out, facing directly at Yong Soo’s direction.

“Holy shit…” he wasn’t gawking like he did at the others, oh no. He was in absolute awe. Rich Boy was so pretty. Nothing about him was wrong or ugly. Everything he did was so magical.

His friend came back with 2 beers. “Hey I got ya a beer,” he glanced up at Rich Boy. “Oh no. Tell me you’re not some queer.”

“N-No man! Of course not! I’m just amazed how he can do of that…!”

Oh God, maybe I am queer. Yong Soo thought. No, not now.

“Yeah, it is pretty cool, huh?”

“Yep.”

He watched the dance the whole way through and was a little upset when it was over.

“Dude, come on. It’s time to head back.”

“Y-You go ahead. I need to pee then tip our waiter.”

“Kay but hurry. We need to get up early.”

“Yeah man,” Yong Soo watched his friend leave, then went to a worker. “Hey. Can I get a lap dance from Rich Boy? I can pay,” he showed the worker some bills.

“Aight. Take a seat.”

Yong Soo sat down at his table and watched Rich Boy come over.

“Hey sailor,” he wrapped his arms around the flustered Korean.

“Actually I’m an army man.”

Rich Boy rolled his eyes. “Wow.”

“Ya know I thought you were really good.”

“Thanks. Hey, how old are you?”

“18.”

“Good,” he got on Yong Soo’s lap and began to move his hips around.

“Oh crap, Yong Soo leaned back into his chair. “I can’t believe you’re doing this to me.”

“Well, it is my job. And you already payed me.”

“Nah. That’s not what I meant… I mean that someone as beautiful as you is doing something like this to me… Y-You’re really pretty.”

Rich Boy stopped moving. “What?”

“You’re pretty. What? Hasn’t anyone ever told you that before?”

“Well they don’t mean it.”

“Ya know someone as enchanting as you shouldn’t be around idiots like that.”

“Oh wow,” Rich Boy blushed. He had to strip and give lap dances hundreds of times and he never blushed once. “I’m sorry…”

“For what?”

“I’m not doing a very good job at the lap dance…”

“I don’t care about that,” Yong Soo touched Rich Boy’s face. “What’s your name?”

“Leon. Wang/Kirkland. May I ask for your name?”

“Im Yong Soo. Hey Leon. Wanna ditch and go out to eat or something?”

“I have another 2 hours left.”

“I can wait.”

Leon smiled and got up from Yong Soo’s lap. “Okay. Thank you.”

Yong Soo waited for 2 hours like he said he would. He watched the perverted old pigs come and go and also watched Leon service at least 12 more people. It made Yong Soo watch in hate. All those other men and women touching the most perfect person in the world and they don’t even see it because they’re too stupid to see it.

Leon got into more conservative clothing before going to see the Korean. He wore a white button up shirt and a knee length black skirt. He had nice dress shoes with bows on the front.

“Woah,” Yong Soo stared.

“Oh, is it the skirt? Sorry, I probably should’ve told you that I’m genderfluid…”

“I don’t care. I said woah because you look so amazing.”

“...Woah…” Leon hid his face with his hands.

“Don’t be embarrassed.”

“I’m not…”

Yong Soo smiled at Leon. “Come on let’s go out.”

Leon held Yong Soo’s arm. “Where are we going?”

“Wherever the night takes us.”

…

The two of them did go just about everywhere they could. They went out to eat, they took a walk through the park, and they went to the beach to finish up the evening.

Yong Soo held Leon’s shoes as they walked through the sand.

“Wow. So you’re English and Chinese? How’d that happen?”

“Father was in Beijing on business and met mama. They fell in love and had me. Now what about you? Tell me about your family.”

“Well I’m an orphan but I do have a twin back home in Seoul.”

Leon held Yong Soo’s arm tighter. “Oh, I’m sorry. Are you close with your twin?”

“Yes and no. We argue and fight but we do love each other. He stayed home while I came here to fight-” Yong Soo stopped. “Crap! What time is it!?”

“Around 4am…”

“Shit! I need to go!”

“What?”

“A plane is taking my troop to Japan for combat in 2 hours!”

“So… You’re leaving…?”

Yong Soo looked into Leon’s eyes. “I have to.”

Leon sighed. “I know… And it figures.”

“Huh?”

“Once I meet a nice guy who treats me like a human being instead of a sex doll, he leaves.”

“Don’t be like that…”

“I’m not trying to be a bitch. I just… Promise me you’ll come back and see me again.”

Yong Soo smiled at Leon. “Baby. You know I’m gonna come back to you. I don’t know when but I’ll make it back and we can pick up where we left off.”

“Promise?”

“Promise.”

...

Leon waited for 2 years. He stayed at the strip club and met no one like Im Yong Soo.

Yong Soo walked into the club with a bouquet of flowers. He went to the bartender and asked, “Is Rich Boy working tonight?”

The bartender pointed to the table behind Yong Soo.

Leon stood there, eyes wide and loving. “Oh my God…” he dropped the tray of drinks in his hands and jumped into Yong Soo’s arms.

Yong Soo spun him around and laughed. “I missed you so much!!”

“I missed you too! How was Japan!?”

“Terrible! I got minor PTSD and got bullet wounds and scars all over my body but that doesn’t matter! You’re in my arms and that’s all that matters!!”

“Oh Im! I love you!”

“I love you too!”


End file.
